


unzip it and drop it

by reesentment



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angry Kissing, Canon Compliant, Kissing, M/M, all this over a Sweater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28395210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reesentment/pseuds/reesentment
Summary: Donghyuck is missing a sweater.He forgets about it in the month leading up to the 90's Love comeback, until one day when Yangyang walks into a practice room wearing the said sweater, completely oblivious to the confrontation about to take place.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Liu Yang Yang
Comments: 18
Kudos: 241





	unzip it and drop it

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for checking this out! This was written for Day 19 of [23 Days of Wonder](https://twitter.com/littlewonderfic/status/1336330145406144517) (theme: sweater).
> 
> Inspired by this [tweet](https://twitter.com/2YANGWAP/status/1341686652905742338) I saw that only worsened the HyuckYang brainrot. For reference, they wear it [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x3Rm36YcP50) and [here](https://www.huya.com/660472) (Winwin's tab). 
> 
> Title is from Work It and before anyone comes at me I _know_ you don't unzip sweaters, but the essence is there, okay. Humor me.

Donghyuck is missing a sweater.

He realizes this as he goes through his wardrobe on a rare day off, doing an inventory of sorts. He does this every once in a while to take stock, find out which pieces of clothing he needs to get back from the other members or to return to their stylists.

He figured it was a good time as any to do it now, especially since they have to turn everything over by the end of the year anyway.

He sorts through his tops for about an hour before he notices that one of his sweaters is missing.

It’s his red and black striped sweater, one that he’s had for ages. He’s not terribly fond of it, at least not as much as his Just Saturday sweater. But he still likes it a normal amount and is irritated that he can’t locate it.

Donghyuck wracks his brain. He thinks he last wore it in September. He checks his camera roll, and yep, he sees a photo of him wearing it in a selfie with Mark after a schedule for Nature Republic Indonesia.

 _Where did I put it afterwards?_ _Did Mark borrow it?_ he wonders, but that can’t be right. He never saw Mark wear it, would remember if he did. He spends the next 10 minutes trying his hardest to retrace his steps that day, but fails to remember just where he could have put it. He must have been really tired then if he can’t even remember if he put it in the hamper, or changed out of it in a practice room, _something_.

Johnny eventually comes into their room beckoning him out for food, and he momentarily forgets about it. But later on he recalls it as he goes to bed, and thinks if he really can’t figure out where it might have wound up, he might as well just let it go. He’s lost items of clothing before. It’s fine.

He falls asleep with a frown on his face, knowing it still bothers him anyhow.

–

The next month is so packed with schedules and Donghyuck immerses himself in it. He finds it invigorating, and he knows the range of activities he’s doing allows him to push his boundaries and show the world just how much he can do.

He completely forgets about the missing sweater until right at the end of October, when he’s practicing the 90’s Love choreography on his own, and Yangyang walks in the room wearing the _exact sweater_ he is looking for _,_ the very same one _._

“Hi!” Yangyang greets cheerily, dropping his bag at a corner and walking over to pause the music so he can talk to him. “Glad to find you here, maybe we can practice our parts together-” he cuts off as he looks Donghyuck in the face, meets his piercing glare.

“What do you think you’re doing?” he snaps, hands on his hips. Because, really, what is with the audacity to wear his clothes right in front of him without the decency to have asked permission? He would’ve let Yangyang borrow it anyway, but he didn’t even have a clue that it was with him, or that he was eyeing it in the first place.

“Uhh,” Yangyang’s eyes are so wide. “Our game livestream just ended, and I went straight here for practice. I didn’t know you would be here this early, would you rather practice alone?” 

Donghyuck’s jaw works, and he sees Yangyang flinch just a tiny bit. “That’s not what I meant.”

Yangyang just stares at him now, confused, eyebrows knit together and head tilted to the side. “Then… what did you mean?” He asks slowly.

Donghyuck steps closer to him, crossing his arms. “I meant, why are you wearing my sweater? I’ve been looking for it since last month. You couldn’t have texted me saying you had it? I don’t remember you borrowing it,” he says in a rush, glowering at the other boy.

He doesn’t know why he’s so worked up, honestly, it was just a sweater. Perhaps he was more stressed than he was willing to admit. Their comeback is less than a month away, after all. But all of the members – and likely even all of their fans, by now – know that Donghyuck is stubborn. It’s a quality he doesn’t mind, if it helps him get what he wants.

But when he finishes talking, Yangyang doesn’t seem apologetic at all.

“What are you talking about,” Yangyang responds flatly. “This is my sweater. I literally fished it out of my closet this morning for lack of clean clothing to wear. How would your sweater end up at the very back of my closet?” he challenges, and Donghyuck finds it in himself to get even more riled up.

“How should I know? You’re the one who stole it,” Donghyuck says without thinking, and he winces inwardly at his own accusation. He suppresses it on the off chance that he’s right. And his track record precedes him – Donghyuck is never wrong.

Except maybe this one time.

Yangyang straightens up, huffing as if he’s dealing with a petulant child, before coldly responding, “I think I would know if I willingly took a member’s piece of clothing, put it in my bag without anyone noticing, went all the way home with it, and stuffed it into the back of my closet.”

He presses on. “I don’t know if this comes as a shock to you or anything, since you apparently know me enough to accuse me of something like this, but my memory is pretty good,” Yangyang finishes, and his angular, stone-cold face makes Donghyuck feel a tad bit of shame.

He didn’t know Yangyang that well, if he were to be honest. He hadn’t spent years training with him as he did with Jeno and Jaemin, for example. He hadn't even hung out with him properly before Resonance began. So Donghyuck doesn’t know why he decides, then, to get to know him better this way – by seeing just how far he can push him.

“You’re lying,” Donghyuck says, and he knows that it’s so uncalled for, that he’s gone way out of line that it might even ruin their on-camera chemistry, but all he wants is to see what Yangyang will do next.

The man stares him down icily, and Donghyuck doesn’t waver. He doesn’t know how many seconds pass, and he thinks he should just call his own bluff when-

“Take it off me then,” Yangyang says, looking at him dead in the eye, and Donghyuck almost stumbles back. Surely he can’t have heard that right. ”What?”

“If you want it back so bad, take it off me,” Yangyang ordered, unfolding his arms resolutely from where they were crossed to hang at his sides. And now, after everything, Donghyuck is at a loss.

He opens his mouth, almost retorting something along the lines of “do it yourself,” before he realizes what Yangyang is doing. He’s trying to push Donghyuck, too.

Donghyuck shuts his mouth. Two can play at that game.

He steps even closer, and he is truly in Yangyang’s space now, if he wasn’t before. He maintains eye contact, absorbing Yangyang’s penetrating gaze, the hard set of his jaw, the firm line of his lips.

 _It’s now or never_ , Donghyuck thinks. One of them will back down eventually and it’s not going to be him. He grabs the hem of Yangyang’s sweater – his sweater – and stills.

Staring into Yangyang’s eyes, Donghyuck realizes he did not anticipate just how intimate this could be.

He knows Yangyang is attractive, he’s not blind. He’d watched some of his fancams, back when he’d first been informed that he was going to be in a unit with him, and he’d appreciated the way his body moved, the way his clothes hugged his fit frame.

He’s also seen it enough in person, after they started regular practice. His stares have lingered. Just not from up close, not like this.

He tries not to feel Yangyang’s slim waist underneath the goddamn sweater, which should be at the forefront of his mind right now. It shouldn’t be that difficult to just yank it over his head.

But against all the warning sirens one part of his brain supplies, another part works contrarily, makes him imagine what it would be like to rest his hands on Yangyang’s waist. To tug him even closer, until they are joined at the hip.

Donghyuck feels a blush creeping in at the back of his neck. He gulps, then curses himself silently, hoping against all odds that Yangyang didn’t notice. He tries to focus on the task at hand. 

He looks down and starts to pull the sweater upwards. He barely lifts it past an inch or two before Yangyang stops him, holding down his wrists. He shoots his eyes back upwards to look at him, and _oh._

Yangyang’s eyes are so, so dark.

They don’t say anything for several moments, and all the fight in Donghyuck dies, replaced with a different kind of fire.

Yangyang breaks the silence. “Didn’t think you’d actually do it.”

“Yeah, well, since you asked so nicely,” Donghyuck counters.

The corner of Yangyang’s lip twitches, and Donghyuck would think he’s angry again if his pupils weren’t blown out and the tips of his ears weren’t so red.

“You’re really something else,” Yangyang says, and Donghyuck’s heart hammers in his chest.

He is gripping his wrists so hard. Their noses are almost touching. 

“Am I gonna get my sweater back or not?” Donghyuck says, just a tad expectantly, and it’s feeble in that they both know it’s not about the sweater anymore.

Yangyang licks his lips and Donghyuck cannot help but look at his pretty mouth. “Thought you were gonna take it off,” he mumbles, leaning impossibly closer, and Donghyuck feels his breath fan his face.

“Maybe if you’d actually let me,” Donghyuck upturns his wrists to hold Yangyang’s hands, and that breaks him. Yangyang closes the infinitesimal gap and they’re finally kissing, hard, and it’s so hot Donghyuck can barely breathe.

He takes Yangyang’s hands from where he’s still holding them at his hips to wrap the other’s arms around himself. Donghyuck then reaches both of his hands up to cup Yangyang’s cheek and hold the back of his head, deepening the kiss.

They ease back from their initial clash and go slower, and Donghyuck cannot think of anything else except for how good Yangyang tastes, how warm his touch is. He can’t help but moan into his mouth when Yangyang nibbles at his lower lip and opens him up with his tongue, all while holding the small of his back so gently.

He loses all sense of time and space when their tongues collide, prompting Yangyang to moan, too, and Donghyuck gets turned on even more. He sways from how lightheaded he feels, and the motion makes him rub up against Yangyang ever so slightly.

They both gasp and break apart as he notices that the other is hard. It takes him a second to realize that he’s hard, too.

Distantly, Donghyuck’s last working brain cell informs him that they are standing right in the middle of a practice room, with all the lights on, and anyone walking past would have a perfect view of them sucking face.

And Donghyuck has never been bummed out as much as he is right now, because he knows they can’t keep making out like this. Not when it might lead them to more dangerous territory.

Donghyuck wants it so bad, though. But now is not the time.

He’s still cupping Yangyang’s face, and the other is gazing at him longingly, completely blissed out. Donghyuck turns to face the mirror and sees that he is in a pretty much similar state.

“Um,” Yangyang hesitates. Neither of them seem to want to let go. 

But slowly, Yangyang unwraps his arms around Donghyuck, and he fights the urge to whine about it. Yangyang takes a step back, looking at him sheepishly, before his face breaks out into that brilliant, boyish smile of his.

Donghyuck helplessly smiles back. “So that was great,” he says, because his brain is still trying to reboot, and all it can feed his mouth right now is his raw take on all of it.

Fortunately, Yangyang just chuckles. “Yeah, it was,” he agrees, his right foot sliding back and forth slightly as if he was some sort of cartoon character.

 _God, he’s cute,_ Donghyuck thinks, and decides he might have let go of the sweater already, but he can’t let Yangyang go just as easily.

“So, uh, Johnny goes out overnight sometimes, around twice a week. Would you maybe wanna come over and hang out?” he says, leaving out the _maybe_ _mess around more_ bit that his brain wants to say. He hopes he sounded cool and casual and not as if he’s extremely nervous of his answer.

Yangyang smiles more radiantly, if it was even possible. “I’d like that,” he replies, and Donghyuck beams back at him.

They’re still smiling at each other when the other members of the unit come in, and Donghyuck thanks all the angels looking out for him, because he forgot there was actually a scheduled practice for their unit that evening. He’d just arrived early to squeeze in extra practice time.

Yangyang seems to have the same thoughts, and begins to laugh nervously. Donghyuck joins him, and Ten walks up to them and asks what’s so funny.

“Nothing much,” Yangyang says. “Donghyuck accused me of stealing his sweater, completely unaware of the possibility that more than one person can own the same piece of clothing. It almost broke his mind.”

He slaps his arm in retaliation and Yangyang laughs harder. Ten rolls his eyes at them and tells them to start warming up, right as their choreographer enters the room.

They practice the dance over and over until near-perfection, and if Donghyuck is sneaking more glances at Yangyang through the mirror and catches Yangyang glancing back, he hopes the rest of them would be none the wiser.

Weeks pass and Donghyuck never does find his sweater again, but he is absolutely fine with that. He has something else to keep him warm now, anyway, meeting Yangyang’s eyes from across the stage and feeling that warmth bloom in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Feedback is greatly appreciated :) Come yell at me about Yangyang's massive crush on Donghyuck at [Twitter](http://twitter.com/linobeoms) and/or [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/Iinohyuck)!


End file.
